


lipstick

by goblinbridge



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhaustion, Lipstick, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinbridge/pseuds/goblinbridge
Summary: subin looks pretty today.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by That One mayday-era subseung clip.

Subin looks pretty today. 

He looks pretty every day, of course, in every state. Pressed and made up nicely for a schedule or in his practice clothes or blinking blearily around the dorm in his pajamas early in the morning. Seungwoo is always more than happy just to see him and smother him in sweet words, but today might be special.

He’s in his around-the-dorm clothes, a light t-shirt, sweatpants. His hair still holds some of the styling from the previous day’s schedule, soft and carefully tucked away from his face but now held in place with those clear frames he is so fond of. The purple falls out more each day, the blonde underneath shining through, but the color is still pretty. He looks like a flower, maybe, something like the lilacs adorning Seungwoo’s arm. 

What’s special, Seungwoo notes as Subin stands in the doorway of his room, is what is on his lips. It’s dark, far darker than what their makeup artists usually use for them. From here it looks neatly applied and he cannot see another spot of makeup on Subin’s face. 

Maybe Subin looks like an angel, he thinks, with the way he’s backlit by the hallway and how the light catches so nicely on his hair. Seungwoo’s vision swims for a moment. He blinks, hard, and feels the dull pain just behind his eyes. He’d been put on some kind of house arrest, no more time in the studio this week. He needed to rest. Not that he just _could_. But that was fine. Subin was here and he looked so pretty.

“Hyung, I want a kiss.”

“Ah, but your...”

“Hm? Oh, don’t worry, it’s just for fun.”

And that makes something twist in his stomach, the image of Subin in the bathroom mirror applying lipstick with... a clumsy hand? Or practiced? Is this something he does on his own often? Is he just now deciding to share it with Seungwoo? He looks so pretty, so sure, but Seungwoo can’t help but search for any of his little tells, those nervous tics when he’s not feeling nearly as brave as he looks. He is still, but not frozen in place. He has an easy smile on his lips, head tilted just slightly to the side. He isn’t searching Seungwoo the same way Seungwoo is searching him, he’s not looking for approval. 

And in all the time Seungwoo spends in his head, Subin suddenly finds himself in Seungwoo’s lap, arms wrapped loosely around Seungwoo’s neck. To see him so close, with his eyebrows furrowed and lips drawn into a dark pout, Seungwoo feels a little dizzy.

“Hyung, where are you?”

“I’m right here, Subinnie. Sorry.”

His hands settle comfortably on Subin’s waist, and he can’t help the way he tries to feel beneath the fabric of his shirt to see if he’s been eating well, taking care of himself. Not that he has much of a right to nag, but he still worries. Subin squirms under his ministrations, fingers digging against Seungwoo’s shoulders.

“You’re so— Quit, hyung.”

“Mm, sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing and kiss me.”

Seungwoo gulps for the sake of theatrics, tacking on a shaky “okay” just to really sell it before he leans in. 

For all his show of being coy about it, Subin takes the lead as always and Seungwoo follows happily. It’s a familiar rhythm, chaste bleeding into languid and the ease with which Subin settles into this will never not curl so warmly in Seungwoo’s gut. Experiencing just how Subin has learned to kiss him so stupid and pliant. It should be embarrassing, how little it takes before Seungwoo is keening softly, chasing after Subin’s lips every time he draws away for a moment of air. 

The glide of the lipstick is waxy and smooth, thicker than a lip tint and almost wet with how soft it makes Subin’s lips feel. Where it smears over his skin feels tacky but not quite sticky. This close, he thinks it might be scented. Vanilla? It’s sweet. It’s far from unpleasant, especially not as Subin deepens the kiss. Teeth against his bottom lip and an easy parting, a tongue over his teeth. He can taste the lipstick now and he imagines it’s not all that different from if he were to stick a crayon in his mouth but he’s not going to complain when he feels Subin’s hands in his hair. His own hands gravitate lower, over his hips and down his thighs, nails dragging through the fabric of his pants. Subin makes a sweet noise, pressing closer and closer like he could tug open Seungwoo’s rib cage and make a home there. Seungwoo helps as best as he can, hands settling at his ass to pull him snugly against himself.

They part with a thin string of spit between them. Subin looks, so— so— Seungwoo feels like he can’t breathe suddenly, fingers absently kneading Subin’s ass as he looks at him in utter wonderment. Though, he supposes, he must be looking at some kind of reflection. Subin’s eyes are dark, pupils blown. He looks— hungry, but patient. Like Seungwoo is something to be taken apart and savored. His lips are already kiss swollen, and the lipstick— He’s made such a mess of himself, Seungwoo has made such a mess of him. His lips are stained with it, still the darkest point, but it has smeared all over and around. Some has made it to his chin, a bit on his cheek. The red against his skin is like the deep blood of a nosebleed, not bright like a surface cut. He feels— He feels—

“Hyung,” Subin is a little breathless as he pets over Seungwoo’s hair, along his shoulders, “I have an idea.”

Seungwoo just nods, dumbstruck. He’d do anything Subin asked, anything at all.

Subin wriggles back in Seungwoo’s lap for just a moment to fish something out of his pocket, quickly producing the tube of what he can only assume is the same lipstick. He uncaps it, twisting it up until Seungwoo can see the soft slope of the product. Subin takes Seungwoo’s chin in his hand in silent question and Seungwoo gives another nod, more fervent.

Seungwoo feels himself shrink with Subin over him like this, looking down at him with such loving concentration. His thumb rests just below Seungwoo’s bottom lip and he tilts Seungwoo’s head up ever so slightly. Seungwoo’s hands are at Subin’s thighs again and he can’t help the way his fingers flex, clenching and unclenching against the gentle give. He almost flinches as Subin presses the lipstick to his lips. Subin absently murmurs little words of comfort and praise and Seungwoo relaxes in his hold. Subin starts at the bottom, a careful swipe from the corner to the center mirrored on each side. With the upper lip he follows the slight curve of his cupid’s bow out to the edge. Subin rubs his lips together, smacking them lightly and Seungwoo mimics the gesture, feeling that same waxy smooth spread across his own lips. Subin’s thumb scrapes lightly along his lip line to clean it up, like it matters, like his face isn’t smeared with the stuff, and Seungwoo feels overwhelmed with a feeling of absolute adoration. 

“Hyung is so pretty,” Subin says softly, maybe more to himself, and Seungwoo thinks he’s going to die here. It would be a good way to go, at the very least. Half-hard with a lap full of Subin who looks like he would eat him piece by piece if he could. 

“Subinnie, can I—“ He let’s go of him to trace a finger along his neck which Subin bares so sweetly, a soft smile on his lips. 

“You can,” and he encourages Seungwoo further, guiding his head with a hand cupped at the base of his neck. 

Seungwoo noses along his jaw, taking in the scent of his perfume and how it has warmed against his skin, mingled with his sweat to make something so distinctly Subin. He places his first kiss just below his ear, a light peck but the mark it leaves is stark against his pale skin. He moves down from there; one just to the side of his Adam’s apple, the next at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The neck of Subin’s shirt is moved aside to reveal the expanse of skin along his collar and more kisses are placed there. The lipstick sheers quickly, until all he’s making are the faintest impressions against skin. There’s no teeth, no tongue so as not to disrupt his handiwork. Subin’s hands are petting over his hair all the while, soft sounds of encouragement and maybe a little impatience. He tugs once or twice when Seungwoo doesn’t take the opportunity to sink his teeth in and all that does is make Seungwoo laugh, light, against his skin. 

Seungwoo pulls back to admire the picture he’s made. The marks are neat and trail down his neck, peeking past his shirt which is mostly back in place. The material is thin and a little sheer, the faintest shadows can be seen beneath where the lighter marks have made their home. Some of it has made its way onto the shirt already and Seungwoo simply hopes it wasn’t a favorite of his. His fingers itch for a camera, no matter how irresponsible he knows the thought is.

“Your turn?” Seungwoo prompts lightly and Subin gets that hungry look again. He holds the lipstick between them, nudging Seungwoo to take it and he does with some hesitance.

“Your turn,” is all Subin says with a mischievous glint in his eye and Seungwoo really can’t help but gulp this time, throat making a funny noise that pushes out a gust of nervous laughter. Subin just smiles sweetly, caging Seungwoo in and holding so still. His eyes even fall closed as he sees Seungwoo begin to lift the lipstick to his lips.

Seungwoo’s movements are much less sure and there is a tremor in his fingers. He swipes along Subin’s bottom lip as carefully as he can and there is a certain thrill seeing the color come back to life on Subin’s lips, that pretty sheen that comes with fresh application. It’s not perfect, but it’s enough, hopefully. He holds Subin’s chin in one hand to tackle the upper lip. He’s so careful to stay in the lines he resorts to taking little strokes, curving the smallest point of the lipstick along his cupid’s bow, into the corner of his lips. When he thinks he’s done as well as he can he caps the lipstick and Subin’s eyes are open once more.

“I should have brought a mirror,” he says absently, fingers trailing just along the line of his lips, mindful not to smudge what Seungwoo worked so carefully to achieve. “You did good, hyung, thank you.”

Seungwoo opens his mouth to protest, seeing how uneven it is, how clearly his own unsurety shows, but Subin in turn holds him by the face. His thumb and index finger press into the meat of his cheeks until his lips are pursed, fish-like. Subin gives a quick peck to Seungwoo’s lips, then the ridge of each cheek, and Seungwoo can’t help but laugh. Subin rises just a little in Seungwoo’s lap, now placing a hand on either side of Seungwoo’s face.

“You did good,” he repeats, insistent, “Hyung is always, always so good for me.”

He speaks with such conviction Seungwoo feels his face heating up, smile morphing into something more awestricken. Subin thumb finds its way against his lip again, pressing into the soft, slack flesh and further still until Seungwoo feels him against his gums, his teeth. He curls his tongue around the intrusion, lips closing over it. Subin just smiles.

“See? Good boy.”

At another time, maybe, there would be some relief in the fact that Subin is no longer flush against his lap, that he could not feel the way Seungwoo’s dick twitched pathetically at the simplest praise. But, he’s too caught up in the moment. It settles too warm at the base of his skull and he feels drunk with it. He shifts beneath Subin, some half-aborted roll of his hips against nothing, a soft whine building in the back of his throat. Subin, conveniently, seats himself back in Seungwoo’s lap but there’s too much distance. Seungwoo tries to tug him closer but Subin just presses his thumb against Seungwoo’s tongue, anchoring his grip to bring Seungwoo to attention.

“Keep being good for me, okay? Be patient.”

Seungwoo nods as much as he can with the grip Subin has on him, some of that desperate tension bleeding out of him. He can be good. He will be good. He rests his hands at Subin’s thighs once again, thumbing absently over the material of his sweatpants. Subin leans in against him, smiling as he feels Seungwoo pull against his hand in an effort to bare his neck for him. Subin gives a light peck against Seungwoo’s pulse for his trouble, tightening his hold once more to keep him in place.

Subin is always quick to use his teeth. He likes leaving Seungwoo marked. It makes him giddy to see the lingering imprint of teeth, bruises pressed or sucked against his skin, and Seungwoo is always so quick to oblige him. It’s easy to sit there and let Subin scrape his teeth against his neck, interspersed with soft kisses and the swipe of a tongue so Seungwoo can’t steel himself for when he really sinks his teeth in. He breathes sharply through his nose, grip tightening against Subin’s thighs in an effort not to dig his own teeth into the digit in his mouth. Drool is starting to collect at the corner of his lips, sliding down his chin and Subin’s hand. 

Subin is much less concerned with leaving any distinct marks of lipstick against Seungwoo’s neck, clearly. He feels it smear against his skin with each press of his lips, gentle or otherwise, and might laugh at how much Subin must be getting in his mouth if he weren’t trying to focus on staying still. Subin tilts his head just so to suck a mark right under Seungwoo’s jaw, drawing closer at the moan it pushes out of Seungwoo. He grinds against him just to hear that sound again and gets something more akin to a sob. Subin continues his ministrations nonetheless, teeth and tongue trailing down his neck with the occasional roll of his hips while Seungwoo’s hold on him must be bruising at this point.

His hands are closer to his hips now, he could touch Subin if he’d only let him. He can feel how hard he is against his stomach every time he shifts closer. Seungwoo tries to bite lightly at Subin’s thumb, just to get his attention, but times it poorly. Subin is pressing another bite at his collar and Seungwoo flinches, biting down, forcing a hiss out of Subin. He pulls back, eyebrows furrowed, and wrenches his thumb out of Seungwoo’s mouth.

“ _Ow_ , hyung”

Seungwoo’s eyebrows go taut with concern, taking Subin’s hand between his own. He presses little kisses against his thumb, apologizing all the while.

“Sorry, Subinnie, I’m so sorry. I was just— I wanted to get your attention, but if I tried to talk I’d just drool everywhere.” 

At that thought he absently wipes at his mouth, mostly managing to just smear lipstick on the back of his now damp hand which he just elects to clean on his shirt at this point. Subin looks unimpressed, keeping that stern look on his face until Seungwoo starts kissing each and every one of his fingers; the pads, then the knuckles, then the palm of his hand. Seungwoo is just babbling, unsure of what’s coming out of his own mouth at this point, but Subin cracks a smile that scrunches his face up so cutely and then he’s laughing, trying to tug his hand away from Seungwoo’s assault. Seungwoo is laughing too, something on the brink of hysterics, curling in towards Subin as he holds tight to his hand. He tucks his head against Subin’s collar, shoulders shaking.

“Hyung, you already drooled everywhere—” Subin pets over his head, lightly tugging at his hair so he can get a look at him but Seungwoo won’t budge. He’s overwhelmed, suddenly, exhaustion hitting him all at once. It's nauseating. He gnaws at his lip, willing away the burning at the back of his nose.

“Hyung, hey,” Subin’s voice goes soft along with his touch, fingers running through Seungwoo’s hair. Seungwoo just feels blank, continuing to absently press his lips against the hand he has hostage. 

“I’m going to get up for a second, okay?” Then Subin’s weight is gone, hand carefully excavated from Seungwoo’s grip. He doesn’t even have it in himself to panic.

Seungwoo just watches as Subin peers out into the hallway before booking it to the bathroom. There’s the distant creak of the bathroom door, the frantic open and close of cabinets, rustling, and then Subin is shuffling back into his room. 

“C’mere,” Subin gestures towards Seungwoo’s bed but doesn’t move to sit himself. Seungwoo wills his joints to work and they cooperate just enough to take him to the edge of his bed. Subin presses lightly at his shoulder and Seungwoo takes the signal to scoot until his back is pressed to the wall. Subin crawls over him, seating himself once again on Seungwoo’s thighs.

“Subinnie, I can’t—”

“I know. I’m going to clean you up and if you can I’d appreciate it if you helped me clean myself up, and then we’re going to sleep.”

He says it very matter-of-factly and Seungwoo feels himself relax. His whole body is so tired. He’d been holding himself so still, every muscle aches with it. Subin wrestles a makeup wipe from the pack and unfolds it, draping it over his hand.

“Sorry if it’s cold,” he warns before swiping it over Seungwoo’s face. It is cold, but it feels nice against his flushed skin. Subin holds his chin in one hand to angle Seungwoo’s head as he needs and the point of contact is so different from before it settles oddly in Seungwoo’s stomach. He can see the red taking over the wipe and how it follows the press of Subin’s fingers until he’s discarding a bloody handprint, swapping it out for a fresh one. He’s very gentle, particularly as he moves down Seungwoo’s neck. The skin is tender and with the trace of his fingers he catches the impressions of teeth here and there. Subin murmurs little apologies, wiping around the bites as carefully as he can. It doesn’t sting at least, no broken skin, no real blood. That’s good.

It takes three or four just to get Seungwoo clean, and he can see what a mess Subin is before him. His glasses got lost at some point, or maybe he just took them off. There’s so much lipstick smeared against his shirt. Seungwoo catches a perfect kiss mark placed against the fabric right at his shoulder and snorts, shaking his head with Subin gives him a questioning look.

“Let me know if I miss anything, okay?” Subin asks as he lifts a fresh makeup wipe to his own face. Seungwoo stops him, fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist and Subin concedes without a word.

Seungwoo’s limbs feel heavy, fingers clumsy, but he tries. Subin’s eyes flutter closed and he leans into each touch, each drag against his skin, so he must be doing something right. And he is getting clean, mostly. It’s stubborn, clearly prone to staining, and he smiles at the picture they must make and are likely going to make for a day or two at least. Seungwoo wipes at his cheeks and neck and nose and ears until Subin is giggling, squirming in his lap.

“Okay, okay! I think that’s good.”

He inches off of Seungwoo once more, stumbling off the bed to toss the used wipes in the trash and set the pack on Seungwoo’s desk for now. He makes quick work of his shirt too, rifling through Seungwoo’s closet to replace it. Seungwoo barely has time to process it before he’s being tugged towards his pillow. His comforter and sheets are pulled out from beneath him as Subin takes his place beside him. Subin manhandles him just a little more, getting him to actually lay down and face away from Subin so he can curl against Seungwoo’s back.

Subin drapes an arm over his waist, hand groping around for Seungwoo’s so he can link their fingers together. Seungwoo can feel breath against his neck and then a chaste press of lips. 

“Get some rest, hyung.”

And Seungwoo finds it easy to close his eyes. He feels grounded like this and the last bits of tension finally, finally bleed out of him. He doesn’t have a response, just a soft hum and a squeeze against the hand intertwined with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> looked over this a couple times but mistakes might still be present sorry. i’ll update with fixes over the next few days 🙏
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/goblinbridge_)


End file.
